


Wrong Name For the Wrong Guy

by MiskatonicMassacre



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Sex for Money, Tucker is really lonely, Wrong Name in Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskatonicMassacre/pseuds/MiskatonicMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker was a man, and men have needs. Felix did shit for money. You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Name For the Wrong Guy

Tucker was a man, and men have needs. Felix did shit for money. You do the math. Before he approached the other man, Tucker kept telling himself there was nothing embarrassing about the situation. He completely forgot that once he had to stare down Felix’s shit-eating smirk. They designated a time and a place, and Tucker imposed one rule, no kissing. Kissing is something you share with people you care about, and not people you pay to have sex with you because you’re sad and lonely and tired of losing sleep thinking about the man who should be fucking you right now. 

The sex was rough, but not the like the roughness Tucker was used to. He was used to it being aggressive but not in a violent way, just in a way that allowed the man he was with to get out all his seemingly endless pent up frustrations. This sex however, felt like Tucker was somehow in danger of being ripped apart. No matter how tightly he shut his eyes there was no way Tucker could imagine he was anywhere else being fucked by anyone else, especially because Felix was very vocal. He kept huffing words of praise and encouragement, all of which Tucker was positive were directed towards Felix, the self-absorbed prick. Sure, Tucker was used to being fucked roughly by a jerk, but this wasn’t the right jerk and the sex was a bit too rough although still pleasurable at least, and as already established, Tucker had needs, needs which he would otherwise have to take care of by himself probably out by some rock, like he used to do back in blood gulch. 

This was for the best, Tucker tried to tell himself, blocking out the sounds of Felix’s obnoxious words of self encouragement and instead concentrating on trying to recall the noises of the old grunts and slightly bemused groans he was used to. He attempted to steal himself back to another time and place with a different set of calloused hands braced against his back. And for a blissful moment his attempts were successful. Tucker couldn’t help himself, having gotten lost in his fantasies he allowed a moan to escape his lips a moan which sounded distinctly like, “Church!” He felt Felix falter behind him, curiosity halting his violent rhythm. Tucker immediately snapped back to reality at the sound of Felix’s delighted chuckle. 

“You know,” he purred, “considering the way you act whenever someone mentions your precious Washington, I was really expecting to hear you moaning a different name,” as Felix spoke, his voice low dangerous, Tucker could feel the mercenary threading his fingers through Tucker’s thick hair. With a sharp, unpleasant tug Felix jerked Tucker’s head back so he was forced to look at the other man. “So,” he asked, “Who’s Church?” 

“None of your business,” spat Tucker, wrenching his head free, “Now finish up and fuck off!” “Gladly,” replied the merc as he continued his savage rhythm. 

Tucker rode out the rest of it with his head buried in the pillow, stifling any other sounds that he might let slip. There was no way Tucker would let Felix hear the cry he made as he came. The bastard didn’t deserve the satisfaction. Felix slipped out of the room almost immediately after they were both spent, pausing only to grab his payment and double check that all the money Tucker had promised was there. Tucker was glad to see him go. His sexual frustrations were taken care of, but the gross empty feeling Tucker had been wrestling with for ages still remained in the pit of his stomach. He tugged nervously at his hair. 

First he and Caboose had tried replacing Church with Wash. Tucker had thought it’d be a good idea to let the guy wear Church’s old armor, but seeing the cobalt plating and knowing Church wasn’t in it had made Tucker furious. So he had done everything he could to be a total dick to Wash, knowing full well it wouldn’t bring Church back and now look at him. Tucker was using Felix like a cheap whore to try and distract from the fact that now he didn’t even have Wash around. Tucker felt truly pathetic. 

“Tucker?” came a low voice from the doorway, causing the soldier to jump and hurriedly scramble to ensure the sheets were covering everything that needed to be covered. A soldier in full standard-issue blue armor was staring at him from the doorway. 

Tucker sighed, “What do you want Caboose?” 

Caboose cocked his head in that naive way of his, “I know we are not friends, Tucker but you look like you are sad and I-I just wanted to make sure you are okay.” 

Tucker stared at his teammate for a moment, wanting to both scream and cry over how not “okay” he was but instead he replied, “Yeah man, I’m okay. Just promise,” Tucker had to pause to swallow the lump in his throat, “Promise you won’t leave, okay Caboose?” 

Caboose did not have to ask what the other man meant by that. He only nodded back a soft, “I promise,” before walking off and allowing Tucker to turn back to his thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wanted to write some Tucklix with Tucker calling out the wrong name, then things got kinda angsty.


End file.
